¿Que eres tú para mí?
by sweetsatsu
Summary: Un fanfic Edgeworth x Franziska. Una tarde, Edgeworth recibe la visita de Franziska en su oficina. Lo que primero es una situación algo incomoda, termina por convertirse en una apasionada escena en la que los dos ven que son algo más que "hermanos", y se necesitan el uno al otro.


**Nota: No soy nada experta en escribir, de hecho es el primer fanfic que escribo y no sé si esta muy bien. Aceptaré las criticas para poder mejorar, pero tampoco os paséis conmigo xD.**

**Los personajes de este FanFic no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo) pertenecen a Capcom, al videojuego Ace Attorney.**

La tarde había caído, en el horizonte ya podía apreciarse la puesta del ocaso, lentamente con el color rojizo propio de esa hora.

El joven fiscal se encontraba todavía en su oficina, revisando el nuevo caso. Edgeworth era adicto al trabajo, para él solo había una palabra presente en su cabeza mientras trabajaba: _perfección._ Todo tenía que salir perfecto, no podía permitirse manchar su reputación perdiendo un caso. Lentamente se acercó a la ventana. Contempló la calle entre los huecos de la persiana, pensativo. Su flequillo oscuro caía ligeramente por delante de su frente, hasta el final de su rostro. Pensaba en su rutina diaria, tan igual, tan repetitiva… Llevaba des de los 20 años ejerciendo como fiscal en aquel despacho. Había llegado a lo más alto bajo la tutela de Manfred Von Karma, quién resultó ser culpable de asesinato y fué ejecutado en poco tiempo, después de 40 años sin perder un solo caso. Gracias a él, Edgeworth había obtenido la fama de "fiscal prodigio".

Mientras contemplaba la amplia calle a través de la ventana, observó algo que le llamó la atención. Un figura femenina de estatura media, de cabello no muy largo que avanzaba rápidamente por la calle, a un paso muy elegante. Estaba a contraluz, no pudo ver con claridad de quién de trataba, pero le resultaba muy familiar. La figura se acercó al edificio en el que el fiscal se encontraba y allí le perdió el rastro. Se quedó mirando por la ventana. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se giró lentamente y se quedó pensando unos segundos, para después acercarse a ésta.

- Adelante- dijo.

Al abrir la puerta, Edgeworth terminó de convencerse de quien era la misteriosa figura. Efectivamente, tal y como el pensaba, allí estaba ella: Franziska Von Karma. La joven fiscal de pelo azulado, ojos claros y estatura media entró con arrogancia al despacho de Edgeworth mientras decía:

-¿ Por que tardabas tanto en abrirme la puerta? ¡No tengo toda la tarde!

Se notaba que era una Von Karma, llevaba la arrogancia y la superioridad en la sangre, siempre acompañada de un látigo de cuero marrón y su fría mirada que te hacía estremecer. Todo lo había heredado de su padre, a quién había perdido para siempre, cosa que la hacía ponerse más sentimental que nunca. Después de la arrogante entrada de Franziska, el fiscal se acercó a ella para saludarla.

-Hola Franziska, ¿Cuándo has llegado de Alemania?

-¿Y eso que importa ahora? ¿Acaso me esperabas?

De cierta manera Edgeworth la esperaba. Después de que arrestaran a su padre por asesinato y le condenasen a muerte, se había quedado sola. Tarde o temprano terminaría sintiendo el vacío que le quedaba en su interior al verse sola en una mansión perdida en medio de Alemania, sin su padre, sin amigos y lejos de quién era ahora su única familia: su "hermano" Miles Edgeworth.

-Franziska, siento mucho lo que pasó con tu padre. Pero ya pasó hace mucho…

Antes de que el fiscal pudiese terminar la frase, la joven de 18 años sacó su látigo apuntando hacía el mientras exclamó:

-¡Deja de intentar consolarme con tus estúpidas palabras! ¡Miles Edgeworth, tú no sabes nada! ¡Yo no soy como tú, soy una Von Karma y no pienso rebajarme a tus consuelos ni a los de nadie! ¡Mi padre está muerto, pero yo estoy viva y tengo una vida y no pienso darle pena ni a ti ni a nadie, porqué no lo necesito!... Simplemente estoy sola…

Después de esta última frase, la mirada de Edgeworth se clavó en Franziska, al igual que la mirada de Franziska se clavó en la de Edgewoth. Lentamente, bajó el látigo hasta que terminó por caer al suelo y en silencio, soltó una lágrima que terminó en un tímido y silencioso llanto, por que para ella, los Von Karma no lloran. Edgeworth avanzó hacía ella lentamente hasta ponerse frente a la joven, y con un delicado gesto la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos. No hizo falta decir nada, aquél gesto valió más que mil palabras. Lentamente, se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos. Los ojos de Franziska estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas y su cara había dejado de tener la expresión arrogante de siempre, ahora parecía una inocente joven de 18 años. Edgeworth mantenía su intensa mirada en ella, sin decir nada. Poco a poco, levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla a la joven y después acariciar su pelo azulado, suave como la seda que desprendía un agradable aroma. Franziska mantuvo sus brazos rodeando la espalda del fiscal. Edgeworth la volvió a mirar a los ojos para después dejarse llevar completamente. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al suyo, la rodeó nuevamente con los brazos y la besó.

Ambos sintieron una inmensa pasión en aquel momento, que aunque fueron solamente segundos, a ellos les pareció una eternidad. A pesar de que Franziska fuese la arrogancia en persona, y Edgeworth fuese algo frío, ambos desprendían pasión en aquel instante. Lentamente se separaron, y se miraron. Aún no había terminado, todo acababa de comenzar. Edgeworth comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente, cada botón azul de su chaleco mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en la suya y la joven lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Una vez desabrochado el chaleco, lo deslizó lentamente por sus brazos hasta que cayó al suelo, y pudo oírse el ruido de los grandes botones azules al impactar con el suelo. Franziska procedió a hacer lo mismo con la chaqueta de Edgeworth, y al igual que él había hecho, deslizó la chaqueta por los brazos Miles hasta que cayó al suelo. Acto seguido, volvieron a fundirse en un beso hasta que el fiscal apoyó a la joven en el inmenso escritorio del despacho y procedió a deshacerle el molesto lazo de la camisa, mientras ella le desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa del fiscal. Edgeworth le quitó la camisa a la joven y comenzó a besarla en el cuello de manera que ella comenzó a soltar suaves gemidos. Entre besos y gemidos a Franziska se le pasó algo por la cabeza, a lo que exclamó:

-Miles, esto no está bien, eres mi… ¿"hermano"?

Esas palabras, únicamente sirvieron para excitar aún más al fiscal. Edgeworth la sentó en el escritorio, aprovechó la ocasión para hacer algo poco digno de un caballero. Puso su mano bajo la falda de la joven. Franziska estaba prácticamente en estado de éxtasis, y eso volvía loco al fiscal. No pudo resistir más, le arrancó la falda a la joven y con un movimiento rápido, le desabrochó el sujetador. El hecho de tener a esa mujer así, a una Von Karma tan sumisa le hacía pensar en lo triunfador que era. Durante un momento contempló el cuerpo casi desnudo de Franziska, con toda perfección analizó cada una de sus perfectas curvas, para después abalanzarse sobre ella y tumbarla en el escritorio. Edgeworth se quitó su camisa, de manera que quedó a la vista su perfecto torso desnudo, de constitución atlética. Lo siguiente fue quitarse el pantalón… A partir de ahí, todo pasó muy deprisa, Franziska sentía que estaba en el paraíso, podía sentir cada uno de los besos del fiscal sobre su pecho, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él ya estaba dentro de ella…

A partir de ahí, los dos dejaron de verse con los mismos ojos.


End file.
